What you think of other commenters 2
Spacepuppy said that the last thing was pretty old, so this is a revised list of everything cuz y'know, things have changed. Format: (by ToPhu) 5 stars ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 4 stars ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 3 stars ⭐️⭐️⭐️ 2 stars ⭐️⭐️ 1 star ⭐️ Yoda Pig Lover- ' ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️' Henry Hudson- ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Swayamplays- ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Neptune_Ninja_Comics- ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ GiantNate91- ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Spyroclub1- ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ToPhu- Learnt his lesson ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ P-Dog- Has a stupid name, also an idiot spammer spacepuppy (toPhu formatted) 5 stars ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 4 stars ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 3 stars ⭐️⭐️⭐️ 2 stars ⭐️⭐️ 1 star ⭐️ GiantNate91 (Unfinished) �� = Half star CheezDoodle51 - May be the hacker, but still a fairly good friend ⭐️ ⭐️ �� Neptune_Ninja_Comics - Very great friend ⭐️ ⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Positive Elixir Trade - Very good mod, helpful to the community ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ MintCrepe - Good friend on the wiki and GoComics of mine - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Francis B. Pope - Best friend possible on GoComics, we talk a lot ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Yoda - Funny-unfunny personality, very funny (makes no sense) and glad he is back ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 305Buckets - Makes great, intelligent comments, though I don’t know him that well ⭐️⭐️⭐️�� ZachOWatt - Likes everybody’s comments (similar to 305) and I’m getting to know him better on discord ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Henry Hudson - Grammar Police, we had really weird conversations ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ spacepuppy - Pretty good friend in general ⭐️⭐️⭐️�� (Note: No rating alts) Crossdoggo - Pretty good friend, once again! ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ToPhu - We’re writing the Three Comments together ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Pig Lover - Makes good arguments, IN MY OPINION ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Spyroclub1 - Amazing friend!! We know each other decently well ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Swasimcool - Great admin for the wiki, I honestly don’t know him too well ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Dan-The-Squid - Don‘t know him too well (Unrated) DarkDragonHusky - Don’t know him too well (Unrated) WholeWheatfrb - Don’t know her too well, good drawer (Unrated) MartySays - I’ve known him ever since the first poll ⭐️⭐️ Yee - Bad typing, spammer ⭐️�� WCraft - His Comments always make my day ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ MavisGirl - Don’t know him/her too well (Unrated) Gollum - Eh, his rating is debatable ⭐️⭐️⭐️ Hev1 - Once again, debatable ⭐️⭐️⭐️�� FlipNote19/AnimatedGalaxy - Glad he’s back! ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Moothu - Not so sure, YET (Unrated) TO BE CONTINUED\ ToPhu ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Best GiantNate91 Overall just being nice CheezDoodle51 Great Stories, but not much on Hacking ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Awesome Spyroclub1 RubixCubez Swasimcool Not too sure, seems a bit inactive since school ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Very good Neptune Might wanna consider getting a tutor in language arts ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Good Moothu Not too sure, but seems nice CrossDoggo Seems creative ComicsRater Loved his related pages, his "Guess That Commenter" ⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Better than Average Golden glory Kinda good, not sure PigLover Needs to chill for a few days RachelE(MavisGirl) and Gracie Not too sure, but has a sense of humor ⭐️⭐️⭐️ Meh Hen Hud Chill with the spelling, dude MintCrepe Meh ⭐️⭐️�� Average BNBaseball Not too sure, but helped with the comment heroes ⭐️⭐️ Unrated PET He banned me for vandalizing Artur's page lol 7'o Clock Not too sure... ⭐️�� Dislike Spacepuppy Don't really like how he interrupts games rules and stuff ⭐️Hate ��Uncool Swasimcooler Dude, Uncool Henry Hudson's Ratings Yoda - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Giantnate91 - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ BN Baseball - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� (Haven't gotten to know him that much, but he's pretty kewl) Neptune - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Swayamplayz - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Golden Glory - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� (Same as BN baseball) Biggernate91 - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️�� Spyroclub - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ (He's got a good sense of humor) 7 o' Clock - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Positive Elixir Trade - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ (Too chill) Comic Rater - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Space Puppy - ����������������(Too lazy to Ctrl C the star) Mint Crepe - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ CrossDoggo - ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ Pig Lover - ⭐️⭐️⭐️�� ToPhu - ⭐️⭐️⭐️�� MartySays - ⭐️⭐️�� Cheezdoodle51 - ⭐️⭐️�� (Eh, he used to be friendly) Vader - �� Garfield Lover - �� Sarweshchandramouli - �� Any Theme Song Spammer - �� Category:Opinions Category:Users